The Last Knight
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: Ketika Bumi sedang diambang peperangan dengan Bulan, hanya sang ksatrialah penyelamat mereka. Lalu apa hubungan Sang Ksatria dengan Pangeran Bulan yg baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 500 tahun? [Cast : 2HYUN aka Kim Jonghyun/Hwang Minhyun, ONGNIEL aka Ong Seongwoo/Kang Daniel, BAEKREN aka Kang Dongho/Choi Minki]
1. Satu : Awal

**THE LAST KNIGHT**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG :**

 **.**

Ksatria terakhir harus ditemukan.

.

Kau bukan Ksatria, kau hanyalah bajingan tidak tau diri.

.

Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya Alien yang datang ke Planetku.

.

Hanya sang Ksatrialah yang bisa menyalamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran, karena itu adalah takdir Sang Ksatria.

.

Siapa Ksatria Terakhir itu?

.

Mayor Kim Jonghyun, ini adalah tugasmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **Kang Dongho x Choi Minki [Ren] (GS) – Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel**

 **Park Jinyoung (GOT7) – Im Nayoung (PRISTIN) - Krystal Jung**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** ** **Satu : Awal********

 ** ** ** ** **.**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **.************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **.**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.**********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.**********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.**********************

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan tentang _dia_?" tanya Ren pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Tidak ada sama sekali. Kita tidak mengetahui apapun tentang _dia._ "

Ren menghela nafas. "Ini sudah seminggu dan kita hanya memiliki seminggu lagi sebelum America mengambil alih _dia_."

"Ren apa sebaiknya kita menyerah saja? America pasti akan menanganinya dengan baik. Selama seminggu ini kita bekerja 24 Jam tanpa henti dan kita bahkan masih belum mengetahui apapun tentangnya."

Ren mengambil jas putih miliknya dan memakainya, begitu juga Jinyoung. Mereka berdua segera memasuki ruangan yang dijaga oleh beberapa tentara.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park, Nona Choi."

"Pagi." Balas Jinyoung dan Ren pada beberapa orang yang sudah ada disana sebelum mereka.

"Kalian semua beristirahatlah, biar aku dan Ren yang menjaga _nya_." Ujar Jinyoung dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

"Kitalah yang menemukannya, Oppa. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kita yang _menjaganya._ " Ren memandang objek didepannya dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

Jinyoung menghela nafas namun ia ikut mengangguk dan memandang objek yang sama dengan Ren. Objek didepan mereka adalah sesuatu yang menggemparkan korea dan dunia seminggu yang lalu.

Objek tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki muda yang begitu tampan dan mempesona dengan kulit putih susu, pipi chuby dan rambut hitam yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap dalam peti kaca yang berhias berlian dan crystal.

Ditangan sosok itu memegang sebuah bunga yang tampak segar dan memiliki kelopak berwarna putih transparan dan bercahaya. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui nama bunga itu karena mereka sadar bunga itu bukan dari Bumi tapi dari Luar Bumi.

Sosok itu ditemukan seminggu yang lalu oleh seorang nelayan tua. Nelayan itu bilang bahwa sosok dalam peti kaca itu terombang-ambing di laut. Nelayan itu tidak mau disebutkan namanya namun ia hanya meminta bayaran untuk penemuannya itu dan pemerintah langsung membayarnya.

Sudah banyak cara Ren, Jinyoung dan semua staff disini untuk membuka peti kaca tersebut. Mulai dari cara halus hingga cara kasar namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Peti itu tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

Ren menyentuh peti kaca tersebut, selain dipenuhi dengan berlian dan crystal peti itu juga memiliki simbol-simbol dan tulisan kuno yang sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui makna dari tulisan dan simbol itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Ren sambil memandang penasaran sosok rupawan tersebut.

Sosok itu hanya diam dan masih tertidur lelap. Yah tertidur bukan mati karena sosok itu bernafas, dadanya naik turun dengan tenang dan itu yang membuat semua orang terkejut karena mereka menyadari kalau peti kaca itu tidak memiliki lubang sama sekali dan tertutup rapat namun bagaimana bisa sosok itu masih bisa bernafas.

"Walaupun kita belum mengetahui siapa dirinya tapi aku yakin bahwa dia adalah seorang Pangeran." Ucap Jinyoung sambil memandangi sosok tersebut dari atas kepala hingga kaki. "Lihat tiara yang ia kenakan didahinya."

Ren memandang tiara sederhana yang memiliki lambang berbentuk bulan sabit yang ada didahi sosok yang tertidur dengan lelap itu. Tiara itu memiliki bentuk yang sederhana namun begitu indah dengan taburan berlian dan tampak serasi dengan sosok tersebut.

"Kalung yang ia kenakan juga terbuat dari _moonstone_." Tambah Jinyoung.

Ren mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kalung yang tampaknya juga dari _moonstone_.

"Sebagai seorang perempuan aku benar-benar kalah darinya." Ucap Ren sambil menghela nafas. "Dia manis dan cantik, memiliki kulit seputih susu, pipi chuby dan perhiasan yang _mahal_."

.

.

Jonghyun memeluk tubuh tunangannya dari belakang. "Kau harusnya beristirahat dan jangan melakukan apapun."

Nayoung menghela nafas dengan tingkah Jonghyun. "Jonghyunie, aku hanya hamil bukan lumpuh."

"Tapi aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Tapi aku lapar." Rengek Nayoung sambil memeluk perutnya yang sedikit membesar. "Uri Baby juga lapar."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memasak."

Nayoung membuka mulutnya untuk menolak namun Jonghyun sudah lebih dulu mengecup bibir merahnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Sekarang duduk dikursi dan menonton tv. Masakan ala Kim Jonghyun akan siap dalam 15 menit."

.

.

 _"Semalam diketahui ada dua meteor lagi yang jatuh di Korea yaitu di Busan dan Jeju. Tercatat sudah ada 5 meteor yang jatuh di Korea selama sebulan ini dan sudah ada_ _20_ _meteor yang jatuh dalam satu tahun ini di seluruh belahan Bumi. NASA mengatakan bahwa jatuhnya meteor ini tidak akan membahayakan Bumi."_

Ren menghela nafas mendengar berita yang ditayangkan di televisi yang ada di cafeteria tempat ia bekerja. "Tidak membahayakan Bumi? Tunggu sampai Bumi ini hangus dan hancur baru kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya."

Perempuan yang baru menginjak usia 23tahun pada November lalu itu meminum kopi pesanannya dan membuka Koran yang belum ia baca tadi pagi.

"Angin Topan Menerjang Busan."

"Gempa Bumi Berkekuatan 5,4 Skala Richter Mengguncang Pohang."

Ren langsung menutup Koran tersebut dan melemparkannya dengan kasar diatas meja. "Ada apa dengan Korea saat ini."

.

.

Drtt Drtt

Jonghyun menghentikan elusannya dikepala tunangannya yang bersandar di dadanya ketika melihat ponselnya bergetar diatas meja.

Tangan Jonghyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka isi pesan tersebut.

 **From :** **Dongho**

 **Jenderal Jung menyuruh kita berkumpul di markas segera. Ini perintah langsung dari Mentri Pertahanan.**

"Kau harus bekerja lagi yah?" Nayoung memandang Jonghyun dengan ekspresi sedih. "Aku pikir kau masih memiliki waktu seminggu lagi sebelum kembali bertugas."

Jonghyun menghela nafas, ia mencium kening Nayoung. "Ini mungkin hanya pertemuan sebentar, Aku akan kembali besok pagi."

"Tapi aku merasakan kau akan kembali beberapa minggu bahkan bulan lagi."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu? Ini hanya pertemuan Nayoung. Mereka memberikanku libur 10 hari dan aku baru memakainya 3 hari, mereka harus memberikanku 7 hari lagi untuk bersama denganmu sebelum membawaku kembali bertugas."

Nayoung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Jonghyunie, kau sekarang seorang Mayor bukan seorang Captain lagi. Tugasmu lebih berat dan lebih banyak, aku tidak apa-apa kau tinggal jika ini memang tugasmu untuk Negara."

Jonghyun tersenyum dan membawa Nayoung dalam pelukannya, ia tidak salah mencintai seorang wanita.

"Maafkan aku, Nayoung." Ia juga menundukan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan sosok yang ada didalam perut Nayoung. "Maafkan Appa, sayang."

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Ren pada Jinyoung. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika ingin tidur dan mendapatkan pesan dari Jinyoung kalau kantor penelitian mereka di bobol namun untungnya pelaku segera ditangkap sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruangan yang berisi objek penemuan mereka.

"Ada beberapa pihak mencoba mencuri _dia_." Balas Jinyoung, ia juga sama acak-acakannya dengan Ren.

"Sekarang dari mana?"

"Rusia."

Ren menghela nafas, ini bukan kali pertama ada pihak lain yang menginginkan _dia_. Beberapa hari yang lalu pihak Inggris pun mencoba membobol markas mereka dan sekarang Rusia.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerahkan _dia_ pada America. Pertahanan disana lebih aman dari sini, Ren."

"Aku tidak mau, Oppa. Kita harus mendapatkan setidaknya satu informasi tentang _dia_. Aku tidak mau America membuatnya menjadi senjata untuk melawan kita. Kita tidak boleh mempercayai America, Oppa."

Kini keduanya memasuki ruangan objek utama pembicaraan mereka dan sudah ada para analisis terbaik yang dimiliki Korea.

"Kalian bisa keluar dari sini." Ujar Jinyoung pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Para analisis itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera meninggalkan ruangan serba putih tesebut.

Jinyoung dan Ren memandang diam sosok yang masih tenang dalam tidurnya itu.

"Ren, menyerahlah. Waktu kita lima hari lagi sebelum America mengambil alih _dia_. Hingga saat ini kita bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya bahkan dari bunga yang ada ditangannya."

"Nama Bunga itu _Moonlace_."

Jinyoung dan Ren langsung membalikan badan mereka ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ren pada sosok tersebut yang adalah seorang pemuda manis yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Ren sendiri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya dan membuat matanya menyipit lucu. "Namaku Kang Daniel dan Bunga itu bernama _Moonlace_."

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui ada staff maupun seorang analisis bernama Kang Daniel disini dan bagaimana kau tahu nama bunga itu?" tanya Jinyoung sambil memandang pemuda didepannya.

Daniel menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Mm... itu..."

"Tunggu, kau bilang namamu Kang Daniel? Daniel adiknya Dongho?" tanya Ren.

"Iya, Noona. Noona kenal dengan Hyung-ku?"

"Tidak kenal lagi tapi dia pacarnya." Jawab Jinyoung sambil menunjuk Ren dengan santai.

Daniel menatap tidak percaya sosok cantik didepannya. "Tapi nama pacarnya Dongho-hyung itu Choi Minki bukan Choi Ren."

"Minki itu nama lahirku tapi semua orang memanggilku dengan nama Ren, well kecuali Hyung-mu itu." Jelas Ren. "Tapi seingatku Dongho mengatakan jika adiknya sedang ada di Canada, kenapa kau ada di Korea?"

"Aku ke Korea karena _dia_." Daniel menunjuk sang objek yang ada di peti kaca.

"Kau tahu tentang dia?" Ren menatap penasaran pada Daniel.

Daniel menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tentang dia tapi aku tahu bunga yang ia pegang. Bunga itu bernama Moonlace."

"Aku baru pertamakali mendengar nama itu."

"Tentu saja kalian baru pertamakali mendengarnya karena bunga itu tidak dari Bumi melainkan Luar Bumi."

"Luar Bumi?"

"Seperti namanya Bunga itu dari Bulan."

.

.

"Jendral Jung." Jonghyun memberikan hormat pada sang Jendral besar Korea Selatan itu.

Jendral Jung yang memiliki nama lengkap Jung Yunho mengangguk kecil. "Ikut aku, Mayor Kim."

Jonghyun tentu saja langsung mengikuti sang jendral yang memang sudah ia kenal baik itu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mana ruangan tersebut biasanya digunakan bila ada rapat besar dan tertutup untuk kemiliteran korea.

Ketika Yunho dan Jonghyun memasuki ruangan tersebut ternyata sudah ada tiga orang yang ada disana, dua diantaranya sudah Jonghyun kenal betul sebagai mitranya yaitu Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Dongho dan satu sosok yang Jonghyun kenal sebagai Mentri Pertahanan Korea yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayah dari sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak harus mengenalkan kalian berdua lagi kan." Ujar Yunho pada Jonghyun serta Mentri Pertahanan yang bernama Kangin yang merupakan Ayah dari Dongho.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengarnya namun ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ahjusshi, lama tidak berjumpa."

Kangin membalas uluran tangan Jonghyun. "Kau sudah menjadi pria yang hebat, Jonghyun."

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dari Bulan, Daniel?"

"Tidakkah kalian sadar jika bunga itu selalu menghadap kearah sinar rembulan."

Jinyoung dan Ren saling berpandangan, tatapan keduanya lalu terjatuh pada bunga yang ada digenggaman tangan pemuda manis yang ada di peti kaca itu.

Daniel dengan cepat membukai tirai hingga cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan. Tepat ketika cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan tersebut bunga yang Daniel sebut Moonlace itu bercahaya bagaikan berlian yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Ba-bagaimana kita tidak menyadarinya dari awal?"

Ren menggeleng dengan ucapan mitranya itu. Dia lalu menatap tepat pada Daniel. "Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah bagaimana kau tahu, Daniel?"

Adik dari Dongho itu tersenyum lebar, ia seakan-akan sudah menantikan pertanyaan itu dari awal. "Karena objek yang tengah kalian teliti ini adalah Pangeran Bulan yang telah tertidur selama 500 tahun."

"APA?!" Teriak Jinyoung dan Ren secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **23 May 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Dear, Readers. Achan kembali dengan membawa couple favorit Achan aka 2HYUN, YEAHHHHHH!

Hampir sebulan setelah Monster akhirnya Achan publish ff 2Hyun. Achan ngerasa jahat deh sebulan sendiri nggak nulis apapun tentang 2Hyun walaupun mereka nyempil di Hello Stranger tapi kan bukan mereka yang jadi main castnya :'(

So, yah. bagaimana chapter satu ini? well masih awal yah guys heheh. btw ini ff summarynya udah aku buat sejak Eternal Love masih On Going dan sampe Eternal Love udah END dari Januari tapi baru chapter 1 doang aku buatnya #ketawamiris

Jangan lupa review yah biar Achan tau apa kah ada yg tertarik ama ff ini ^^


	2. Dua : Teka Teki

**Chapter 2 : Teka Teki**

.

.

"Karena objek yang tengah kalian teliti ini adalah Pangeran Bulan yang telah tertidur selama 500 tahun."

"APA?!" Teriak Jinyoung dan Ren secara bersamaan.

Daniel memandang kedua sosok didepannya. "Kalian pernah mendengar kisah tentang _Lunar_ kan?"

"Mitos tentang ratusan tahun silam ada seorang Pangeran Bulan yang turun ke Bumi itu?"

"Itu bukan lagi Mitos karena sang Pangeran ada didepan mata kalian sendiri."

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang benar saja, Daniel. Itu hanya mitos. Hanya omongan dari mulut ke mulut."

Daniel mengambil ranselnya yang memang ia letakan dilantai dan mencari-cari sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Ren pada adik dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kertas?" Jinyoung memandang tidak mengerti Daniel.

"Bukan sembarang kertas tapi ini adalah bagian akhir dari buku _Lunar_."

Ren melebarkan matanya. "Astaga, tidak mungkin. Aku memang mendengar jika dulu ada yang menulis mitos tentang _Lunar_ tapi buku itu harusnya sudah hancur."

"Nenekku adalah seorang pustakawan, dia memberikankanku ini sebelum meninggal." Daniel membuka kertas-kertas tua ditangannya. "Ini bukan dari buku aslinya tapi Nenekku menulisnya kembali."

"Daniel, kau benar-benar mengira dia adalah Pangeran Bulan itu?"

"Iya, Hyung. Aku sangat yakin. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan membacakannya."

Jinyoung dan Ren saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk setuju.

 _"...dengan wajah penuh kesedihan sang Ksatria tampan menidurkan Pangeran disebuah peti kaca dengan hiasan berlian dan crystal, tidak lupa ia meletakan Moonlace ditangan sosok yang ia cintai itu. Bunga yang selalu dibawa oleh Pangeran kemanapun Pangeran pergi dan bunga yang selalu menghadap kearah bulan, rumah mereka."_

Daniel mengambil satu kertas lainnya dan kembali membacakannya. _"Satu-satunya Ksatria yang tersisa itu menyegel peti tersebut dengan jiwanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuka peti itu, hanya dialah yang bisa membukanya dan sang Pangeran akan terus tertidur. Ia akan menunggu Ksatrianya untuk membangunkannya karena itulah sumpah sang Ksatria."_

Ren merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan ketika angin dingin menusuk kuli putihnya. Matanya melirik sedikit peti kaca itu.

 _"Hanya Ksatrialah yang bisa menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran, karena itu adalah takdir sang Ksatria."_ Daniel menyelesaikan bacaannya dan memandang dua analis didepannya.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan Daniel. Itu hanya mitos."

"Tapi, Hyung. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa pendeskripsian ini benar-benar mirip dengannya." Daniel menunjuk _objek_ tersebut. "Peti kaca yang berhias berlian dan crystal serta sebuah bunga yang selalu menghadap kearah cahaya bulan. Bunga yang bernama _Moonlace_."

"Daniel–"

"Jelaskan padaku, Hyung. Mengapa NASA tidak lagi meneliti Bulan? Mengapa objek penelitian mereka sekarang ini Mars bukan Bulan lagi?"

"Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di Bulan." Jinyoung meninggikan kalimatnya karena kesal bukan main pada Daniel. "Daniel, berpikirlah yang logis. Mengapa kau menyamakan dia dengan mitos itu, huh?"

"Karena kisah itu memang benar terjadi, Hyung."

"Mitos tetaplah Mitos, Daniel. Dan yang aku ingat dari mitos itu adalah nama _Lunar_ diambil dari kota yang Pangeran Bulan itu tempati dan itu berada di Bulan." Jinyoung merebut kertas tersebut dari Daniel dan melemparkannya. "Neil Armstrong pernah ke Bulan dan tidak ada apapun di Bulan."

Ren mengambil kertas tersebut. "Jinyoung Oppa, aku pikir apa yang Daniel katakan memang benar. Dia adalah Pangeran Bulan itu."

"Ren–"

"Oppa, tidakkah semuanya masuk akal untukmu? Saat ini Bumi sedang diambang kehancuran. Ratusan bencana terjadi dimana-mana bahkan di Korea setiap bulan selalu terjadi bencana selama satu tahun ini." Ren melangkah mendekati objek yang sudah ditelitinya selama seminggu lebih itu. "Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi sudah 20 meteor yang jatuh ke Bumi selama satu tahun ini."

Tangan Ren menyentuh peti kaca itu. "Kisah _Lunar_ menceritakan tentang Pangeran Bulan yang datang ke bumi untuk kedamaian alam semesta. Dia datang bersama dengan kelima Ksatrianya. Setelah seratus tahun berada di Bumi, Pangeran Bulan dan kelima Ksatrianya berencana untuk kembali ke Bulan namun sepupu sang Pangeran malah mengirim pasukan untuk membunuh Pangeran di Bumi. Pasukan itu sangat kuat hingga salah satu dari kelima Ksatria terbunuh. Jika salah satu Ksatria mati terbunuh maka kekuatannya akan terbagi kepada Ksatria yang masih hidup.

Selama puluhan tahun Pangeran dan Ksatrianya bersembunyi dari Prajurit tersebut namun mereka tidak bisa bersembunyi dari Bulan karena Sepupu Pangeran telah menguasai Bulan dan mengawasi Bumi di Bulan. Satu persatu para Ksatria Pangeran terbunuh hingga hanya ada satu Ksatria terakhir. Satu Ksatria terakhir yang selalu ada untuk Pangeran. Ksatria terakhir yang paling kuat. Dia bisa saja membunuh seluruh prajurit yang memburu mereka namun ia merelakan jiwanya untuk menyegel tubuh sang Pangeran disebuah peti. Tubuh tanpa jiwanya hancur menjadi debu."

"Siapa Ksatria terakhir itu?" tanya Jinyoung. Ia kini mulai paham mengapa Ren dan Daniel menyangkutpautkan mitos tersebut dengan objek didepannya.

"Jika tidak salah Ksatria terakhir itu bernama JR." Pacar dari Kang Dongho itu menghela nafas. "Sekarang kita telah menemukan Pangeran Bulan itu, aku yakin sepupu sang Pangeran pasti mengincarnya."

"Atau yang lebih parah dia akan menghancurkan Bumi."

Kepanikan langsung merasuki Ren mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ksatria terakhir harus ditemukan."

"Tapi dia sudah mati." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Dia tidak mati." Daniel memandang kosong lantai. "Tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu tapi dia tidak mati. Dia.. bereinkarnasi."

.

.

"Sekitar seminggu lebih yang lalu kita menemukan sebuah objek berupa peti kaca dengan seorang pemuda didalamnya." Kangin menunjuk layar yang menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur.

"Dia sepertinya seorang Pangeran." Celetuk Seongwoo. "Lihat tiara dan kalung yang ia kenakan."

"Kami juga berpikir demikian, Kapten Ong." Kangin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Objek tersebut berstatus Aset Negara dan aku ingin kalian bertiga menjaganya."

"Mohon maaf, Mentri Pertahanan." Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil Kangin dengan nama julukannya karena saat ini mereka tengah mendiskusikan tugas kenegaraan. "Tapi saya rasa tugas untuk mejaganya itu terlalu mudah untuk kami. Pangkat kami bertiga terlalu tinggi jika hanya untuk menjaganya."

"Mayor Kim Jonghyun, ini adalah tugasmu." Kangin memandang tepat pada mata sang mayor muda didepannya. Tatapannya seakan menyiratkan bahwa ucapannya tidak bisa dibantah. "Kau yang memimpin."

.

.

"Daniel, ini kopimu." Ren memberikan gelas kopi pada adik dari kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih, Ren Noona."

"Sama-sama." Perempuan cantik itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Daniel yang tengah membuka-buka buku. "Sekarang aku ingat, Dongho pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin menjadi Sejarawan."

Daniel mengangguk semangat. "Aku sangat suka dengan segala hal yang berbau sejarah. Sejarah itu sangat penting bagi kehidupan kita."

"Kau benar. Tanpa sejarah kita tidak akan bisa ada disini."

"Sejarah bukan hanya untuk dikenang tapi juga untuk dilestarikan."

Ren terkekeh akan ucapan sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Sejarah hingga meninggalkan kuliahmu di Canada demi datang kemari, bukan begitu?"

Daniel menggaruk pipinya canggung, tebakan calon kakak iparnya itu tepat sekali. "Begitulah. Di Canada salah satu dosenku membicarakan tentang sebuah penemuan yang menggemparkan di Korea jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke Korea dan mencari tahu informasi tentang penemuan itu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi jika penemuan itu berada disini aku langsung kemari."

Ren mengacak rambut Daniel dengan gemas.

Jinyoung memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi datar. "Ren, Daniel. Kita kedatangan tamu."

"Tamu? Dini hari seperti ini?"

"Mereka mendapatkan tugas langsung dari Mentri Pertahanan."

Wajah Daniel langsung pucat mendengarnya.

"Selamat malam." Jonghyun memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Seongwoo dan Dongho.

"Aku rasa ini sudah masuk ke pagi, Jong. Sekarang jam 3 dini hari."

Jonghyun hanya melirik sebentar Seongwoo lalu kembali fokus pada sosok-sosok didepannya. "Saya Mayor Kim Jonghyun, disamping kanan saya Letnan Kang Dongho dan disamping kiri saya Kapten Ong Seongwoo. Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya kami bertiga yang akan menjaga _objek_ yang sedang kalian teliti atas perintah langsung dari Mentri Pertahanan."

Jinyoung sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memperkenalkan diri namun terurungkan ketika Ren langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Dongho.

"Dongho, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau diberi tugas ini, Dasar Macan putih bodoh."

"Well, Appa baru saja memberikanku tugas ini satu jam yang lalu, Sayang. Dan aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Dongho sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping Ren.

Daniel yang melihat itu mencoba keluar dari ruangan secara diam-diam namun terhenti karena suara Jonghyun.

"Daniel, bukannya kau ada di Canada kenapa kau ada disini?" Jonghyun tahu Daniel karena dia adalah sahabat karib Dongho sejak kecil jadi jelas dia kenal Daniel, kenal baik malah.

"A-aku..." Daniel kelabakan mau menjawab apa. "Hai, Jonghyun-hyung."

Dongho langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ren dan menatap adiknya. "Dasar bocah, sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-ampun, Hyung. Ahhh, jangan tarik telingaku, Dongho-hyung!"

"Aku akan mengadukan tingkahmu ini ke Appa."

"Appa sudah tahu aku disini."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, tanyakan saja pada Appa."

Dongho melepaskan tangannya dari telinga adiknya yang sudah sangat memerah. "Aku akan menelpon Appa setelah ini."

Sedangkan Daniel hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengelusi telinganya.

"Sudah?" tanya Jonghyun dengan datar pada kedua kakak beradik didepannya. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa ia lihat.

"Sudah." Balas Kang bersaudara bersamaan.

"Ok, langsung saja. Kita ingin melihat objek yang sedang kalian teliti secara langsung."

"Lewat sini, Mayor."

.

.

Nafas Jonghyun tercekat ketika ia melihat secara langsung wajah sosok yang tengah tertidur didalam peti kaca itu.

"Demi Tuhan, dia lebih rupawan dari yang di foto." Komen Seongwoo.

"Kau benar." Balas Dongho.

"Jadi apa saja yang kalian dapatkan selama seminggu lebih ini?" tanya Jonghyun.

Ren tersenyum. "Kami baru mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam satu jam yang lalu dan itu berkat Daniel."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Dia adalah Pangeran Bulan."

Jonghyun, Dongho dan Seongwoo langsung menatap aneh Daniel.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan, Niel."

Pipi Daniel sedikit memerah mendengar Jonghyun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Namun ia langsung memfokuskan pikirannya dan menceritakan semuanya pada ketiga sosok tampan didepannya dengan bantuan Jinyoung serta Ren juga.

.

.

Seongwoo memijat pelipisnya setelah mendengarkan semuanya. "Itu tidak diterima oleh nalar."

Dongho menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mitos itu memang benar."

Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya diam saja setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ketiganya, namun pikirannya masih mencerna dengan baik-baik. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terulur dan menyentuh peti kaca itu.

.

 _"JR, Aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."_

 _"Aku masih bisa melawannya."_

 _"Kau tidak bisa, Minhyun. Kita sedang ada di Bumi bukan di Bulan. Kekuatanmu tidak seimbang, hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan Krystal di Bumi."_

 _"Mangka dari itu biarkan aku membantumu untuk mengalahkan Krystal. Lagi pula yang diinginkan Krystal adalah Aku."_

 _"Minhyun, aku mencintaimu. Tolong mengertilah apa yang aku lakukan ini. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan empat saudaraku, aku tidak mau kehilangamu."_

 _"Dengan kau melakukan ini, kau sama saja kehilanganku, JR."_

 _"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau selamat."_

 _"JR–"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, JR."_

 _"Sampai bertemu lagi dikehidupan yang lain."_

.

"Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun tersentak dan langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari peti kaca tersebut. Dengan segera ia menatap Seongwoo yang mengguncang bahunya. "Ya?"

"Kau tadi melamun, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ksatria terakhir itu bernama JR, kan?" tanya Dongho, bagaimanapun juga dia tahu tentang mitos kisah _Lunar_.

"Iya, namanya JR."

Daniel tertawa kecil. "Anehnya semua orang yang tahu kisah _Lunar_ juga tahu nama Ksatria terakhir adalah JR tapi kita tidak tahu sama sekali nama sang Pangeran Bulan."

"Kau benar. Orang-orang hanya memanggilnya Pangeran Bulan."

Mata tajam Jonghyun memandang wajah rupawan yang tengah tertidur itu dan entah bagaimana ia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Minhyun."

Dan kegelapan menyelimuti semuanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **13 Jun 18**

 **masih bingung? next minhyun bakal bangun n jelasin semuanya.**


	3. Tiga : Darah

**THE LAST KNIGHT**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Pas awal banyak yang ngira ini macam Sailor Moon yah? Well jujur ff tercipta pas aku nonton Transformer : The Last Knight (aku ngerasa judulnya keren ajah gtuh) terus tentang Bulan aku terinspirasi dari bukunya Marissa Mayer yang judulnya The Lunar Chronicles. hanya judul dan kehidupan dibulan ajah selebihnya plot punya aku sendiri.  
**

 **-Sorry kalau kalian bosen dengan tema fantasyku ini tapi dari kecil aku udah jatuh cinta sama buku-buku fantasy (bahkan saat kecil aku bermimpi pengen jadi mermaid #serius ^^) jadi jangan heran kalau sebagian besar ff ku itu temanya fantasy.**

 **-Untuk chapter ini tolong baca dengan teliti dan setiap paragrafnya dipahami dengan betul yah.**

 **-Jonghyun dan JR itu berbeda. Mayor Kim Jonghyun disini memang reinkarnasi JR namun dia bukan JR dan nggak tau sama sekali (Jonghyun tahu nama Ksatria terakhir itu JR karena dia juga pernah mendengar mitos tentang _Lunar)_ tapi pas dia nyentuh peti Minhyun tiba-tiba ajah ada bayangan yang merasuk ke kepalanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Darah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren langsung berteriak dan memeluk Dongho ketika lampu markas mati dan membuat keadaan menjadi gelap gulita.

"Kenapa lampunya mati?"

Daniel sudah mau mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memberikan penerangan namun lampu langsung menyala kembali.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Entahlah mungkin ada aliran listrik yang putus."

"Apa sering terjadi seperti itu?" tanya Seongwoo.

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Ini pertamakalinya."

Daniel memandang Jonghyun yang ada didepannya. Jika tidak salah tadi sebelum lampu mati ia melihat bibir Jonghyun menyebut sebuah nama.

Merasa dipandangi Jonghyun langsung balas memandang Daniel. Ia tersenyum tampan. "Kenapa, Niel? Merindukanku?"

Daniel langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua pipinya yang merona, Dongho yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Krystal."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Luna." Krystal memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang serta sebuah mahkota yang menambah paras cantiknya. "Reinkarnasi Ksatria Terakhir sudah dekat dengannya bukan?"

"Iya, Lady Krystal." Luna menundukan kepalanya.

Krystal menatap salah satu abdi setianya yang merangkap sebagai peramal anggota kerajaan. "Kirim para Half ke Bumi. Bawa Minhyun padaku sebelum Ksatria terakhir itu membangunkannya."

"Tapi, Lady. Jikapun kita membawanya kemari hanya Ksatrialah yang bisa membuka peti itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan Ksatria membuka peti itu. Setelah Minhyun bangun, aku akan ke Bumi dan membunuh Minhyun dengan tanganku sendiri. Kekuatannya di Bumi tidak seimbang."

"Begitu juga anda, Lady. Jika anda turun ke Bumi maka kekuatannya anda tidak akan seimbang."

"Aku adalah Ratu, Luna. Dan dia masih seorang Pangeran. Kekuatanku berada diatasnya."

Krystal kembali menatap ke cermin yang kini menampilkan wajah tidur Minhyun. Minhyun tidak akan bisa bersembunyi darinya, dari sinar bulan. Dan bulan sudah berada di tangan Krystal semua itu berkat Ibunya, Jessica.

Jessica membunuh Tiffany ketika Minhyun –putra Tiffany berada di bumi setelah membunuh Tiffany, Jessica mengirim pasukan untuk membunuh Minhyun dan kelima Ksatrianya serta menutup gerbang penghubung Bumi dan Bulan hingga Minhyun tidak bisa kembali ke Bulan.

Ketika Tiffany meninggal dan Jessica mengumumkan kepada seluruh rakyat Bulan bahwa sang putra mahkota juga meninggal di Bumi sehingga membuat Jessica menjadi Ratu Bulan.

Merasa iri dengan Ibunya yang menjadi Ratu, tanpa pikir panjang Krystal meracuni Ibunya sendiri sehingga sekarang dialah yang menjadi Ratu Bulan. Namun Krystal tahu jika Putra Mahkota yang sebenarnya masih hidup dan ia merasa terancam. Apalagi sekarang ini Ksatria terakhir berada sangat dekat dengan sang Pangeran Bulan.

Krystal harus membunuh Minhyun di Bumi tapi sebelum membunuh Minhyun, dia harus membunuh Ksatria itu dulu karena sang Ksatrialah yang bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Prang_.

Jonghyun langsung membantu salah satu pegawai cafeteria yang menjatuhkan gelas ke lantai. Beberapa orang yang ada disekitar mereka hanya diam saja dan malah menatap kesal ke pegawai tersebut.

"Ma-mayor Kim, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini." Sang pegawai wanita itu menatap gugup ketika Jonghyun ikut membereskan pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Dia tahu siapa pria tampan didepannya karena beberapa staff ada yang bergosip tentang tiga pria tampan yang ditugaskan langsung oleh Mentri Pertahanan untuk menjaga _objek_ tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan anda."

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

"Iya, Mayor."

Ketika keduanya tengah fokus membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai, Jinyoung memanggil nama Jonghyun.

"MAYOR KIM."

Teriakan Jinyoung sukses membuat Jonghyun terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja jarinya tergores pecahan gelas yang ia bereskan. Ia dengan segera berdiri. "Ada apa, Jinyoung?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang, Mayor. Ini tentang _dia._ "

Mayor tampan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf aku harus bertugas sekarang."

"Tapi, Mayor. Tangan anda berda–" Pegawai itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jonghyun sudah pergi menjauh dengan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Bibirnya bergerak menyebut sebuah nama." Balas Seongwoo.

Jonghyun langsung menatap kedalam peti kaca yang berhias berlian dan crystal. Matanya menyipit ketika si Pangeran Bulan itu masih memejamkan matanya namun kini bibirnya bergerak.

"GD, Suho, JB, RM, JR." Dongho membaca gerak-gerik bibir tersebut. Dia adalah seorang Letnan jadi membaca gerak bibir mudah baginya dan kedua mitranya. Apalagi Jonghyun yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi darinya.

Daniel memandang ketiga perwira didepannya. "Bukankah kelima nama itu adalah nama-nama kelima Ksatrianya?"

"Astaga kisah _Lunar_ benar-benar nyata!" Ren hampir berteriak kencang. "Dia benar-benar Pangeran Bulan. Dia menyebut nama-nama Ksatrianya!"

"Noona, tenanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Daniel. Astaga ini benar-benar luar biasa. Tebakanmu 100% benar, Daniel."

Jonghyun tidak menghiraukan mereka, tangannya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah menyentuh peti kaca tersebut. Akibatnya darahnya menempel pada peti tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara burung gagak saling bersahutan dengan kencang dan suasana berubah menjadi mencekam seketika.

Ren langsung memeluk erat lengan berotot Dongho.

"Darimana suara gagak itu?" tanya Seongwoo.

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, ruangan ini kedap suara. Seharusnya kita tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar ataupun suara kita tidak akan keluar dari luar."

Angin dingin berhembus kencang dan sukses membaut bulu roma mereka berdiri.

"Kenapa ruangan ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin?"

"Bukan hanya dingin tapi mencekam." Daniel merapatkan jaketnya. "Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang besar, heh? Maksudmu dia akan terbangun?"

Pertanyaan Jonghyun sukses membuat semua orang yang ada menatapnya.

"Minhyun." Panggil Jonghyun dengan sangat lirih, entah darimana dia kembali menyebut nama itu.

Tepat ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulut Jonghyun peti kaca tersebut retak.

"Mundur!" perintah Seongwoo pada semuanya.

Dongho langsung memeluk Ren dan Jinyoung menarik lengan Jonghyun untuk mundur.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PRANGGG_!

Suara kaca pecah yang luar biasa keras memasuki gendang telinga mereka. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari mereka berenam sampai indera penciuman mereka mencium aroma yang begitu wangi serta angin dingin yang mereka rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu berubah menjadi angin segar.

"Bumi telah banyak berubah." Ujar sebuah suara yang begitu lembut layaknya sebuah nyanyian surga.

.

.

.

.

Mata Krystal terbuka ketika merasakan aura sepupunya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam bagaikan _blackhole_ yang siap memakan seluruh kebahagiaan alam semesta terutama Bumi.

"Kau dan Ksatria terakhirmu akan mati di Bumi."

.

.

.

.

Keenamnya langsung menatap ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok yang selama ini tertidur dipeti kini tengah berdiri dan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul.

Sosok itu benar-benar tinggi dan menawan walaupun mereka saat ini menatap sisi kanan wajahnya. Tangannya memegang _moonlace_ yang kini menghadap kearahnya.

Ren langsung membuang mukanya ketika sadar bahwa sosok rupawan sang Pangeran Bulan itu tidak mengenakan apapun. Sang Pangeran Bulan itu telanjang bulat layaknya bayi yang baru lahir.

Jonghyun adalah sosok pertama yang langsung mengatasi keterkejutannya dan bergerak mendekati sang Pangeran. Tanpa banyak kata ia langsung melepaskan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan memakaikannya pada tubuh sang Pangeran.

Ketika Jonghyun memakaikan jaketnya, jari-jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit putih tersebut. Jantung Jonghyun berdebar ketika merasakan sensasi lembut kulit tersebut bahkan kulit tunangannya yang notabenya seorang wanita tidak semulus ini.

Sang Pangeran Bulan langsung menatap tepat pada mata Mayor tampan itu.

Jonghyun benar-benar dibuat lupa akan sekitarnya ketika melihat mata tersebut. Mata itu sangat indah dan berbeda dengan mata manusia. Anggap Jonghyun gila namun jika kau melihat langsung mata Pangeran Bulan itu maka kau akan melihat jutaan bintang-bintang yang ada di galaxy. Jonghyun seakan bisa melihat seluruh galaxy dalam mata indah itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Hwang Minhyun, aku adalah Pangeran Bulan dan Raja Bulan selanjutnya namun Bibiku mengambil alih Istanaku dan kini putrinya yang bernama Krystal yang menduduki tahta." Minhyun memandang keenam sosok didepannya dengan matanya yang indah itu. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk merebutnya kembali dengan cara membunuh Krystal."

"APA?!"

Minhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Maafkan aku, aku tertidur terlalu lama hingga melupakan tata kramaku. Aku ingin tahu nama masing-masing dari kalian."

 _Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah. Benar-benar seorang Pangeran._

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dari sisi kanan sampai sisi kiri. Dia Park Jinyoung, Kang Dongho, Choi Ren, Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo."

"Dan kau?"

"Namaku Kim Jonghyun."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu kalian bingung akan maksud dari ucapanku tadi."

"Tidak sepenuhnya bingung karena kami tahu kisah tentangmu dan para ksatriamu itu."

"Kalian tahu darimana?"

"Mitos kisah tentang _Lunar_."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dani benar-benar menulis kisahku."

"Dani? Siapa Dani?"

"Seorang gadis polos yang aku temui di Yunani ratusan tahun yang lalu." Mata Minhyun memandang Daniel. "Dia mirip denganmu."

Daniel mengernyit. "Tapi dia seorang perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak ada yang mirip."

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu itu bila melihat wajahnya."

Daniel dan Ren saling berpandangan.

"Minhyun, mungkin ini terdengar lancang dan tidak sopan tapi bisa kau menceritakan pada kami semuanya? Karena aku yakin jika kisah _Lunar_ itu pasti dari ratusan tahun sudah di modifikasi. Dan sebagai seorang yang dari kisah itu aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu." Ujar Jonghyun.

Dia adalah seorang Mayor dan harus bergerak cepat tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini agar segera kembali ke Nayoung.

Minhyun menatap datar Jonghyun. "Wajahmu memang mirip JR tapi sikapmu tidak. Jika JR melihat reinkarnasinya seperti ini maka aku yakin dia akan langsung membakarmu."

"Kau bilang apa?" Jonghyun sudah siap dengan pistolnya namun Minhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Jonghyun.

"Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian semuanya dan aku sangat berharap setelah ini kalian akan membantuku melawan Krystal tapi sebelum itu, bisa kah kalian menyiapkan pakaian untukku?"

Keenamnya memandang tubuh Minhyun dari atas hingga kebawah, Minhyun hanya memakai jaket milik Jonghyun dan itu tidak sepenuhnya menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Kakinya yang mulus tanpa bulu benar-benar menggoda bahkan Ren sangat iri dengan kaki Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menelpon Ayahmu." Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Dongho. Ia saat ini hanya memakai kaos hitam polos yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya serta jeans hitam dan jangan lupakan sepatu bootnya. Ia sebenarnya memakai jaket namun jaketnya ia berikan pada Minhyun.

Dongho menatap bingung sahabatnya itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Objek yang berstatus sebagai _Aset Negara_ sudah bangun. Aku yakin Kangin Ajusshi dan Jendral Jung juga ingin melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menelponnya, kau kan Mayor."

Jonghyun memukul kepala Dongho dari belakang. "Cepat lakukan, aku Mayormu, Letnan Kang."

"Cih, bilang saja kau ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini agar kembali ke Nayoung, heh? Sudah tidak sabar menjadi Ayah yah." Gumam Dongho.

"Sialan kau."

"Oh, kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ayah, Mayor Kim?"

Jonghyun, Dongho serta Jinyoung dan Seongwoo yang juga ada diruangan langsung mendongak dan melihat Minhyun baru keluar dengan Daniel dan Ren. Minhyun kini memakai jeans serta kaos polos yang kemungkinan besar milik Daniel.

Ok, walaupun Minhyun hanya memakai baju santai seperti ini namun semua orang tahu di berbeda, bukan hanya karena _iris_ matanya saja namun juga pembawaannya yang benar-benar seorang Pangeran sejati.

Dongho tidak memandang Minhyun lebih lama lagi karena ia harus menelpon Ayahnya jadi dia berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya. Tunanganku sedang hamil."

"Kau yakin bayi yang ada diperutnya adalah anakmu?"

Jonghyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap penuh amarah Minhyun. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" desisinya berbahaya.

Minhyun tersenyum pongah. "Maksudku mengatakan itu karena aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa bayi yang ada diperut tunanganmu itu bukan bayimu tapi milik sosok pria bernama Choi Seungcheol. Tunanganmu itu bermain api dibelakangmu, Mayor."

Mata Seongwoo melebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Bagaimana bisa Minhyun dengan amat berani mengatakan hal itu, bukankah Minhyun baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bahkan Minhyun tahu tentang Choi Seungcheol.

Seongwoo tahu siapa itu Seungcheol. Seungcheol adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Jonghyun dan Nayoung. Setahun yang lalu Jonghyun pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Seungcheol lah yang membantunya memilihkan cincin pertunangannya dengan Nayoung.

Jonghyun murka bukan main mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah ada didepan Minhyun dan mencengkeram kaos yang Minhyun kenakan. "Kau!"

"Walaupun aku tertidur selama ratusan tahun bukan berarti aku mati. Dan dari sekali lihat aku tahu seluruh kehidupanmu." Ujar Minhyun dengan nada tenang, tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali pada wajah rupawannya.

"Jonghyun!" Seongwoo dengan segera menahan tangan Jonghyun yang siap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah mulus Minhyun. "Hentikan!"

Seongwoo dengan segera mendorong Jonghyun menjauh dari Minhyun dengan susah payah karena Jonghyun memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

Minhyun benar-benar hanya menatap datar Jonghyun yang tampak begitu murka padanya. Padahal Minhyun hanya mengatakan kebenaran.

Saat pertamakali menatap wajahnya Minhyun hampir saja memeluk sosok tampan itu karena wajah Jonghyun benar-benar mirip dengan JR namun ketika melihat mata Jonghyun, Minhyun langsung membuang jauh pikiran itu.

Jonghyun berbeda dengan JR.

Jonghyun seorang bajingan, dia bahkan sering meniduri salah satu korban atau tersangkanya hanya untuk main-main walaupun Jonghyun bermain dengan bersih –alias memakai kondom tapi tetap saja dia seorang bajingan.

Memang Minhyun memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang tapi dia tidak bisa melihat masa depan orang itu. Ketika ia menatap mata Jonghyun, Minhyun tahu ada seorang perempuan bernama Nayoung jadi tanpa pikir panjang Minhyun langsung menatap mata Nayoung yang ada dalam pikiran Jonghyun dan melihat kehidupan Nayoung.

Minhyun senang ketika melihat Nayoung juga ternyata bermain api dibelakang Jonghyun, ia pikir bajingan seperti Jonghyun memang pantas mendapatkan balasannya. Jika Minhyun bertemu Nayoung ia ingin sekali mencium tangan perempuan itu karena berhasil berselingkuh dari Jonghyun.

"Kau bukan Ksatria, kau hanyalah bajingan tidak tahu diri."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya Alien yang datang ke Planetku dan siapa yang mengatakan aku adalah Ksatria. Aku adalah seorang Mayor."

"Mm, Jonghyung-hyung, Pangeran Minhyun sudah tertidur selama lima ratus tahun, mungkin istilah Mayor belum ada saat itu dan biasanya yang aku tahu jaman dulu para prajurit yang hebat disebut Ksatria. Mungkin saja maksud dari Pangeran Minhyun adalah–"

Sang Pangeran Bulan menghela nafas, walaupun Jonghyun adalah seorang Bajingan namun dia tetap seorang Ksatria dan reinkarnasi dari JR.

Minhyun mengelus lengan Daniel dengan lembut. "Tidak, Daniel. Bukan itu maksudku. Bajingan ini memang seorang Ksatria, dia reinkarnasi dari Ksatria terakhirku."

"A-apa?"

"Maksudmu reinkarnasi dari Ksatria terakhirmu yang bernama JR?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Ya. JR menyegelku dengan jiwanya dan hanya dialah yang bisa membangunkanku."

"Tapi kau terbangun bukan karena JR. Kau terbangun karena... karena..." Daniel tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia tidak tahu Minhyun terbangun karena apa.

"Karena darahku."

Semua orang menatap Jonghyun.

"Darah?"

"Tanganku berdarah dan tidak sengaja menyentuh peti kacamu itu lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan sehari sebelumnya aku menyebut namamu dan tiba-tiba saja lampu mati."

Jonghyun memandang tepat pada mata Minhyun. Rasa marahnya entah hilang kemana. Lagipula ini adalah tugasnya, jadi dia harus profesional dan menyelesaikan segera setelah itu ia akan berbicara dengan Nayoung. "Tapi bukan berarti aku Ksatriamu."

"Menyebut nama? Mati lampu?" Ren memandang bingung sosok tampan tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Ren." Ujar Jonghyun dengan dingin. Sial, dia keceplosan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menyebut nama Minhyun ketika Minhyun sendiri belum bangun.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dengan santai. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Jangan ada yang berbicara selagi aku bercerita."

Semuanya minus Jonghyun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tunggu sampai semuanya berkumpul."

Dongho memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Kangin dan Yunho. "Mentri Pertahanan dan Jendral Besar sudah datang."

Jonghyun, Seongwoo, Jinyoung, Ren dan Daniel langsung membungkuk penuh hormat sedangkan Minhyun masih duduk dengan santai. Ia tidak perlu memberi hormat pada kedua sosok didepannya karena posisinya diatas kedua sosok pria dewasa tersebut.

"Dia sudah bangun." Kangin terpana akan sosok rupawan Minhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **22 Jun 18**


	4. Empat : Sebuah Kisah

**The Last Knight**

 **by**

 **Achan98**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Sebuah Kisah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **-Dear Readers. Pertama mau minta maaf dulu nih coz dua bulan sendiri aku nelantarin TLK (The Last Knight). Maaf yah habis buat fantasy itu gampang-gampang susah. Aku emang lebih suka bikin fantasy tapi sekali nggak ada mood buat nulis dan jadinya malah lupa plotnya**

 **-Plot awal sama Plot akhir TLK udah ada tapi Plot tengahnya malah tiba-tiba ngilang gitu ajah pas mood nulis lagi nggak ada hehehe**

 **-Buat readers lama aku pasti tau dong kalau prolog TLK ini udah aku buat dari tahun kemaren (pas Eternal Love masih on going) plot garis besar TLK juga udah ada tpi ya gtuh lah mood suka ilang plus aku lupa plot tengahnya bakal gimana.**

 **-So, sebagai permintaan maaf aku. aku buat chapter ini paling panjang dari tiga chapter sebelumnya.**

 **-Harap di baca dengan teliti yah tiap paragrafnya plus kalau nemu typo tolong abaikan. aku ngetiknya ngebut sih.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Minhyun menatap satu persatu sosok yang baru ia temui itu namun dari sekali melihat mata mereka ia sudah tahu seluruh kehidupan sosok-sosok didepannya dengan mudah.

Minhyun mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum memulai kisahnya. "Semuanya terjadi sekitar 700 tahun yang lalu ketika Ibuku menyuruhku untuk turun ke Bumi."

 _Tiffany tersenyum sayang ketika Minhyun datang dan membungkuk hormat padanya. "Minhyun, turunlah ke Bumi."_

 _"Kenapa Ibunda?"_

 _"Kau adalah Raja Bulan selanjutnya, sudah sepantasnya kau bertemu dengan para pemimpin Planet lain."_

 _Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, Ibunda."_

 _"Bawa juga kelima Ksatriamu, Minhyun."_

"Aku memiliki lima Ksatria bernama GD, Suho, JB, RM dan JR. Mereka telah di sumpah untuk melindungiku seumur hidup mereka. Para Ksatriaku sangat kuat bahkan kekuatan mereka bisa membunuh para Raja dan Ratu tapi ketika mereka di Bumi, kekuatan mereka sama tidak seimbangnya."

 _"Ketika kau telah sampai di Bumi kau akan bertemu dengan Artemis." Jelas Suho._

 _"Siapa Artemis?"_

 _"Dewi Bulan. Putri Zeus -Sang Raja para Dewa. Artemis adalah penghubung Bulan dan Bumi." celetuk JB._

"Artemis? Dewi Bulan dari Mitologi Yunani?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Para Dewa dan Dewi Yunani adalah Pemimpin sesungguhnya di Bumi."

"Aku pikir mereka hanya mitos." Celetuk Jinyoung.

Minhyun menatap Jinyoung. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun pada wajah rupawannya. "Lalu apa aku ini Jinyoung? Kalian juga kemarin menyebutku mitos."

"Maaf."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan." Minhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami berenam turun ke Bumi dan langsung disambut oleh Artemis dan tangan kanannya yaitu Dani."

"Kau tadi bilang Dani adalah gadis polos yang kau temui di Yunani."

Minhyun tersenyum tipis. Amat sangat tipis. "Dia memang gadis."

 _Artemis tersenyum cantik ketika melihat sang Pangeran Bulan bersama Kelima Ksatrianya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis yang masih berusia lima belas tahun bernama Dani._

 _"Selamat datang di Bumi, Pangeran Minhyun. Perkenalkan nama saya Artemis dan disamping saya ini adalah tangan kanan saya, Dani."_

 _Dani ikut membungkuk penuh hormat pada Minhyun dan kelima ksatrianya. "Selamat datang di Bumi, Pangeran."_

 _Minhyun menatap sekitarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berada di Bumi dan Bumi tampak berbeda dengan Bulan. "Di bangsa mana aku ini?"_

 _"Yunani, Pangeran." Jawab Dani._

 _"Dani adalah penduduk asli Yunani. Jika anda ingin bertanya bisa anda tanyakan padanya, Pangeran."_

 _"Hamba siap melayani anda, Pangeran."_

 _Minhyun tersenyum. "Dia tampaknya sangat patuh pada anda, Lady Artemis."_

 _"Dia sudah menjadi Hunter selama ratusan tahun."_

 _"Aku dengar itu. Siapapun yang memilih menjadi Hunter-mu maka akan hidup abadi asalkan mereka tetap perawan dan patuh padamu. Bukan begitu, Lady Artemis?"_

 _Minhyun tahu karena Suho menceritakan beberapa hal padanya. Pengetahuan dasar tentang Bumi. Ksatrianya yang itu memang paling tahu segala hal._

 _"Iya, Pangeran."_

 _Hari pertama Minhyun dan kelima ksatrianya disambut baik oleh Para Dewa Olympus dan Manusia. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Bulan adalah planet terkuat di angkasa raya. Bulan memang terlihat kecil dan indah namun siapa yang tahu jika penduduk Bulan sendiri sangatlah kuat bahkan bisa di bandingkan dengan para Dewa._

 _"Besok adalah pertemuan dengan ketiga belas Olympus. Kau akan bertemu dengan Zeus." Ujar RM ketika mereka berada di Istana yang sudah di siapkan oleh para Dewa._

 _"Zeus, Raja Para Dewa itu?"_

 _Suho mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun. "Aku dengar reputasinya sangat buruk."_

 _"Buruk bagaimana? Dia seorang Raja, Suho."_

 _"Buruk dalam artian dia suka seenaknya sendiri. Hampir sebagian besar para Dewi di Olympus sudah ia perkosa." Jelas Suho._

 _"Dia memperkosa adiknya, kakaknya, bibinya, anaknya, cucunya. Semuanya sudah pernah ia perkosa kecuali para Dewi yang sudah bersumpah untuk tetap perawan seperti Artemis dan Athena." Tambah JB. Selama di Yunani dia memang mencari tau banyak hal mengenai para Dewa dan Dewi Olympus._

 _"Lalu hubungannya denganku?"_

 _"Kami takut dia akan mendekatimu, Minhyun." Ucap JR dengan dingin._

 _"Tapi aku laki-laki."_

 _"Zeus memiliki ratusan pacar laki-laki." Celetuk GD -sang pemimpin para Ksatria. "Dan kau bahkan lebih menarik dari para Dewi di Olympus."_

"Ya. Aku pernah membaca bahwa para Dewa itu memiliki banyak kekasih pria seperti Zeus dan Apollo." Ujar Daniel. Dia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau mitologi jadi tentu saja dia tahu.

"Jadi kekhawatiran para Ksatriamu menjadi kenyataan?" Kini Sang Jendral yang membuka suaranya.

"Ya. Tepat setelah kita melakukan perjanjian damai pada malam harinya Zeus mendatangi kamarku dan hampir memperkosaku."

Kangin menatap prihatin Minhyun. "Astaga."

"Sayangnya niatnya itu sudah lebih dulu diketahui oleh para Ksatriaku. Mereka berlima mengalahkan Zeus."

"Zeus adalah raja para dewa. Dia sangat kuat."

"Sudah ku katakan jika Ksatriaku adalah sosok-sosok yang kuat. Kekuatan mereka bahkan bisa membunuh para Raja dan Ratu. Walaupun mereka berada di Bumi hingga kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang tetap saja mereka masih kuat."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Zeus pergi dengan penuh amarah." Minhyun menatap tangannya dan seketika _Moonlace_ muncul di telapak tangannya. Ketika di Peti dia memang memakai pakaian beserta tiaranya namun ketika ia bangun, Minhyun menyimpan itu semuanya dengan mantranya.

"Aku dan Ksatriaku berniat untuk segera kembali ke Bulan namun Zeus bersama para Dewa lainnya menahanku. Dia mencoba memperkosaku ramai-ramai."

Ren menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa sangat mual membayangkannya. "Mereka melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Lagi-lagi kelima Ksatriaku menggagalkannya. Mereka berlima marah besar dan tanpa belas kasihan kelimanya membunuh para Dewa itu."

"Ya Tuhan."

Minhyun tersenyum penuh ke aroganan mengingat itu. "Olympus hancur di tangan kelima Ksatriaku."

 _Artemis menatap Dani. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka karena Kelima Ksatria Minhyun bahkan membunuh para Dewi. Ini semacam sebuah Kudeta tapi semuanya di mulai oleh Zeus sendiri. "Pergilah bersama dengan Pangeran Minhyun."_

 _"Lady Artemis." Dani menatap sedih sosok Artemis._

 _"Takdir Olympus memang hancur di tangan Para Ksatria. Kau bukan lagi Hunter-ku, Dani. Kau bebas sekarang tapi kau masih tetap abadi sampai ada sosok yang bisa membunuhmu." Setelah itu sang Dewi Bulan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tubuhnya bercahaya dan berubah menjadi bintang-bintang di langit._

 _"Dani." Panggil Minhyun._

 _Dani menatap keenam sosok didepannya, ia lalu membungkuk hormat. "Saya siap melayani anda, Yang Mulia."_

"Harusnya setelah perang dengan para Dewa selesai kami akan kembali ke Bulan. Namun portalnya sudah tertutup dan membuat kami harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi."

Jonghyun menatap intens _Moonlace_ yang ada ditangan Minhyun. "Kenapa portalnya tertutup?"

"Zeus menghancurkannya. Pintu portal harus terbuka dari dua arah. Di Bumi dan di Bulan." Ada sedikit nada amarah dalam suara sang Pangeran.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami menunggu." Minhyun menatap Jonghyun. Seakan kata _kami_ adalah tentang ia dan Jonghyun juga.

 _"Aku pikir Yunani sudah tidak aman lagi untuk kita. Kita harus pergi ke negara lain."_

 _Saran dari Dani langsung disetujui oleh keenamnya dan selama seratus tahun mereka membaur bersama para manusia di Bumi. Mereka menunggu pintu portal untuk kembali terbuka._

 _Dani sudah menjadi bagian dari keenamnya. Walaupun ia satu-satunya gadis dalam rombongan mereka namun Minhyun dan kelimanya selalu menjaganya. Dani tampaknya tidak perlu penjagaan karena gadis cantik itu sangat kuat. Efek ia menjadi tangan kanan dari Artemis selama ratusan tahun._

 _Dani menceritakan banyak hal pada Minhyun tentang Bumi dari masa ke masa dan Minhyunpun menceritakan tentang Bulan pada Dani._

 _"Di Bulan memiliki Ibu kota terkenal bernama Lunar. Saat kita kesana aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."_

 _"Tapi, Minhyun. Aku ini manusia tidak mungkin aku bisa tinggal di Bulan." Dani dan Minhyun sudah bersama selama puluhan tahun di Bumi dan Minhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yang Mulia lagi karena Minhyun sudah menganggap Dani sebagai adiknya sendiri._

 _"Tentu saja bisa. Aku adalah Raja Bulan selanjutnya. Dan kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri Dani."_

 _Dani tersenyum. "Maaf Minhyun tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Tempatku di Bumi. Aku akan tetap disini tapi ijinkan aku menuliskan kisah tentang kehidupan di Bulan. Aku akan memberi judul Bukuku dengan Lunar."_

Daniel dan Ren saling berpandangan jadi kisah Lunar ini di tulis oleh Dani.

"Jadi Dani yang menulis kisah tentang Lunar? Tapi tidak di kisahkan kehidupan di Bulan malah menceritakan tentangmu."

"Ia mengubahnya ketika hari itu tiba."

"Hari apa?" Entah kenapa Jonghyun merasa dia tidak perlu bertanya karena perasaan dejavu tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Hari dimana Krystal menguasai Bulan dan mencoba membunuhku. Dia mengirim ribuan Half untuk memburu kami."

"Half?" Seongwoo menatap bingung Minhyun.

"Orang Bumi yang di cuci otaknya oleh Orang Bulan atas perintah Krystal dan diberi serum berupa darah Binatang Bulan." Jelas Minhyun.

 _100 tahun setelah perang Olympus akhirnya Blue Moon disertai Aurora muncul. Kedua fenomena langit indah itu berasal dari terbukanya portal dua arah yang terjadi di Bumi dan Bulan._

 _"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Dani."_

 _"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih." Minhyun dan Dani berpelukan cukup lama._

 _"Minhyun." Panggil GD, karena dia adalah Pemimpin dari Ksatrianya membuat GD yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu portal tersebut. "Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, semakin lama kita di Bumi maka semakin lemah kekuatan kita."_

 _Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Dani. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Mata Dani tiba-tiba menatap kalung Minhyun. Kalung yang terbuat dari Moonstone serta menampilkan Bulan yang tampak berwarna merah._

 _Dani lalu mendongak dan melihat bahwa Bulan masihlah berwarna biru tapi kenapa kalung Minhyun menampilkan bulan berwarna merah._

 _"Minhyun, kalungmu kenapa?"_

 _Minhyun langsung menunduk dan melihat kalungnya sendiri. Seketika ia menatap ngeri kalungnya dan terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras._

"Para Half menyerang kami. GD merasa sebagai seorang Pemimpin segera menyuruh kami pergi dan melawan para Half itu. Sayangnya kami sudah lama berada di Bumi dan membuat kekuatan kami tidak sekuat ketika kami di Bumi." Minhyun mengelus salah satu kelopak Moonlacenya.

"GD terbunuh demi kami." Minhyun memang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun namun Daniel melihat mata sang Pangeran memancarkan kesedihan, penyesalan dan sebuah kerinduan.

"Aku dengar dari cerita _Lunar_ , Jika salah satu Ksatria mati terbunuh maka kekuatannya akan terbagi kepada Ksatria yang masih hidup."

Minhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Daniel. Daniel mengingatkannya pada Dani. "Ya. Memang seperti itu tapi kami memilih untuk bersembunyi. Selama puluhan tahun kami bersembunyi dari Para Half namun kami tidak bisa bersembunyi dari Bulan karena Sepupuku telah menguasai Bulan dan mengawasi Bumi di Bulan."

 _Satu persatu para Ksatria Pangeran terbunuh hingga hanya ada satu Ksatria terakhir. Satu Ksatria terakhir yang selalu ada untuk Pangeran. Ksatria terakhir yang paling kuat. Dia bisa saja membunuh seluruh prajurit yang memburu mereka namun ia merelakan jiwanya untuk menyegel tubuh sang Pangeran disebuah peti._

 _"JR, Aku tidak mau!" Minhyun berteriak sambil memberontak dari cengkeraman JR yang kasar._

 _"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."_

 _"Aku masih bisa melawannya."_

 _JR menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa, Minhyun. Kita sedang ada di Bumi bukan di Bulan. Kekuatanmu tidak seimbang, hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan Krystal di Bumi."_

 _"Maka dari itu biarkan aku membantumu untuk mengalahkan Krystal. Lagi pula yang diinginkan Krystal adalah Aku." Minhyun menatap JR penuh permohonan. Sudah cukup ia melihat keempat ksatrianya meninggal demi dirinya. Ia tidak mau melihat sosok yang paling ia cintai juga meninggal karenanya._

 _JR mengelus kepala Minhyun dengan lembut. Amat sangat lembut hingga Minhyun bisa merasakan sentuhan JR sampai pada lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. "Minhyun, aku mencintaimu. Tolong mengertilah apa yang aku lakukan ini. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan empat saudaraku, aku tidak mau kehilangamu."_

 _"Dengan kau melakukan ini, kau sama saja kehilanganku, JR."_

 _"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau selamat."_

 _"JR-" Minhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena JR sudah membungkam mulut Minhyun dengan sebuah ciuman._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, JR." Air mata membasahi pipi Minhyun._

 _JR tersenyum. Senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan pada kekasih hatinya. "Sampai bertemu lagi dikehidupan yang lain."_

 _Ia menyentuh kening Minhyun dan seketika sang Pangeran berwajah rupawan itu terlelap. Dengan wajah penuh kesedihan sang Ksatria tampan menidurkan Pangeran disebuah peti kaca dengan hiasan berlian dan crystal, tidak lupa ia meletakan Moonlace ditangan sosok yang ia cintai itu. Bunga yang selalu dibawa oleh Pangeran kemanapun Pangeran pergi dan bunga yang selalu menghadap kearah bulan, rumah mereka._

 _"Aku bersumpah akan membangunkanmu. Hingga saat itu tiba tetaplah menjadi Minhyuku."_

 _JR menyentuh wajah Minhyun. Ia ciumi wajah Minhyun dari kening, hidung, pipi, dagu hingga bibir berwarna merah itu. Satu ciuman terakhir dalam kehidupannya._

 _"Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu, Minhyun. Bahkan di kehidupanku yang lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

 _Satu-satunya Ksatria yang tersisa itu menyegel peti tersebut dengan jiwanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuka peti itu, hanya dialah yang bisa membukanya dan sang Pangeran akan terus tertidur. Ia akan menunggu Ksatrianya untuk membangunkannya karena itulah sumpah sang Ksatria._

 _JR menyentuh dadanya sekarang ini tubuhnya tidak memiliki jiwa dan ia hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk mengalahkan para Half._

 _"JR." Dani menahan tubuh JR yang tampak lemah. Gadis cantik itu memang sejak tadi ada disana dan melihat semuanya._

 _"Dani, pergilah dari sini. Ini adalah perangku dengan mereka."_

 _"Aku akan membantumu, JR. Aku akan membantumu."_

 _"Maaf, Dani. Tapi ini bukan waktumu. Di kehidupan yang lain mungkin kita akan bertemu dan kau bisa membantuku." JR memeluk Dani dan mencium kening gadis cantik itu sebentar. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"_

 _"Aku mengerti."_

 _"Sekarang pergilah."_

 _Dani segera berdiri dan pergi dari hutan tersebut ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari para Half._

 _JR-pun berdiri dan siap melawan para Half seorang diri. Ia adalah Ksatria terakhir, keempat saudaranya sudah tiada dan memberikan kekuatan mereka padanya. JR tidak akan membuangnya secara percuma walaupun sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi._

 _Puluhan Half itu menyerangnya dengan bringas namun JR memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan diatas rata-rata dan melawan mereka. Pertempuran itu berlangsung cukup lama namun JR berhasil mengalahkan lawannya._

 _JR muntah darah dan mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit bukan main. Ia tahu waktunya kian menipis._

 _"Ini kah Ksatria Terakhir itu?"_

 _JR mendongak dan melihat wajah cantik Krystal sudah ada didepan matanya._

 _"Kau benar-benar luar biasa kuat, Ksatria JR. Kau bahkan mengalahkan puluhan Half-ku seorang diri." Krystal tersenyum manis ketika JR menatap tepat pada matanya. "Kau tahu jika dari dulu aku memiliki ketertarikan padamu Ksatria JR. Kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku saja?"_

 _"Dulu Ibumu juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku." Ujar JR._

 _"Apa?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab JR langsung menusukan pedangnya pada jantung Krystal. "Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan seseorang yang memiliki hati busuk."_

 _Krystal mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan melemparkannya pada JR hingga sosok tampan itu mundur bebera langkah. Krystal menatap letak jantungnya sendiri. Untunglah ia seorang Ratu jadi kekuatannya lebih kuat sekarang._

 _Lagi pula tusukan pedang JR tidak terlalu dalam karena Ksatria itu sudah lemah._

 _"Aku akan menghancurkanmu. Aku akan menghancurkan Bumi beserta isinya. Camkan itu, Bajingan." Setelahnya Krystal langsung menghilang dari hadapan JR yang menatap Bulan dengan tatapan benci._

 _"Maaf, Minhyun sayang. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membunuh Krystal." Nafas JR sudah terputus-putus. "Sampai bertemu di kehidupan kita yang lain."_

"Hanya Ksatrialah yang bisa menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran, karena itu adalah takdir sang Ksatria."

Seluruh mata langsung menatap kearah Jonghyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Ksatria terakhirmu?"

"Kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

Jonghyun menatap tajam Minhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika didepannya adalah seorang Pangeran atau bukan. Ketahuilah Jonghyun bahkan pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pada Presiden. Untungnya Presiden itu adalah sahabat dari Ayahnya.

"Kau yang mengeluarkanku dari Peti itu. Sedangkan hanya Ksatria terakhirlah yang bisa mengeluarkanku karena ia menyegelku dengan jiwanya maka hanya jiwa miliknya yang bisa membangunkanku."

Jonghyun mendengus kasar. Entah kenapa dia muak dengan Minhyun. "Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan sepupumu itu?"

"Kau ini adalah orang bumi serta reinkarnasi JR membuatmu lebih kuat dari Krystal. Kau bisa membunuh Krystal di Bumi maupun di Bulan."

"Kenapa kau yakin Krystal akan ke Bumi?" tanya Jinyoung. "Mungkin saja dia malah menunggu kedatanganmu di Bulan dan mencoba membunuhmu di Bulan."

"Karena dia akan membunuhku di Bumi. Dia tahu kekuatanku tidak seimbang dan kekuatannya juga tidak seimbang ketika turun ke Bumi namun karena dia seorang Ratu maka kekuatannya lebih kuat dariku yang masih berstatus Pangeran." jelas Minhyun.

Ia menatap kalungnya yang menampilkan Bulan. Bentuk bulan sudah tidak seindah dulu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Krystal lakukan pada Planetnya.

"Jadi semua orang Bulan jika turun ke Bumi maka kekuatannya tidak seimbang?"

"Yah. Tapi bukan berarti mereka lemah."

"Yah kami tahu makna dari tidak seimbang dengan lemah."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Masing-masing dari mereka masih menyerap cerita Minhyun dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan sepupu gila Minhyun.

"Saat malam hari ketika Bulan berkuasa. Krystal pasti akan turun dan mencariku."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **21 August 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT KIM KIBUM (ex Super Junior) 21 Agustus 2018. yang kangen Kibum bisa baca ff ADDICTED aku. aku nulis dia jadi Babehnya Jonghyun hehehe coz Kibum ini bias kedua aku di SJ setelah Kyuhyun (SJ-15)**


End file.
